The Resurrection of Tobias Henkel
by mabelreid
Summary: My answer to the bad fic challenge. A very drunk Reid attempts to resurrect Tobias Henkel without his DID so he can have a life. no pairings no slash just a bad fic


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n this is my contribution to the 2009 CM "Bad fic" challenge. You may be sorry I attempted it, hand in brace and all. Let me know just how bad it is!**_

The rental car smashed into the chain link fence that surrounded the graveyard. The door of the car slammed open and a tall skinny man fell out onto the filthy sidewalk with a thud. A cat yowled at him as it raced out from under the garbage can he had overturned with the car.

"_Freaking cat_," Reid yelled at the skinny, starving feline.

He tried to get to his feet, but they didn't want to cooperate with him. He fell to one knee, wincing at the pain from the skin scraped off in his contact with the pavement.

"Stupid legs…" He slurred, attempting to get to his feet once more. He reached into the car and pulled out his messenger bag that he'd packed just for this occasion.

He stumbled to the fence and tried to open the gate, which defeated his confused hands not because it was locked, but because he'd had four shots of tequila in the Atlanta bar before coming here.

Finally, the gate opened and he stumbled into the graveyard. The black night had a white, full moon overhead that helped him find his way to the far end of the cemetery and the grave he was looking for. He nearly fell over a headstone that read "Sacred to the memory of Hilda Hornbeck."

"Who the _hell_ is she?" He asked the sky.

The sky did not answer back.

He wove and stumbled around more gravestones until he found the place he would always remember despite wanting to forget.

The grave was marked with a plain granite stone that had "Tobias Henkel, rot in hell," printed in red words across its carved face.

The wind suddenly came up and rattled the leaves on the ground. Someone had left half-cooked fish hearts on the gravestone. They stank up the wind. Instead of vomiting, Reid let the cat that had followed him in the graveyard eat them.

_Where had the cat come from?_

"It's your spell, you tell me." A voice said.

He looked around, but no one was there. Thunder cracked and rain fell even though the sky had been clear ten seconds ago.

"Damn rain…"

He ignored the drops that were ice cold and hammered into his hair. The witch he had seen had told him he could do this without dry clothes or any clothes at all if he wanted.

He pulled the chicken blood and the book bound in human skin out of his messenger bag. He dropped the book once and it fell open at the page he wanted, _**"How to resurrect the dead without bringing back their multiple personalities so they can have a life."**_ He squinted down at the writing in the moonlight.

The rain fell, trying to wash away the blood he poured on the ground and on the now 'fish liver free' headstone.

"Let's see…" He mumbled under his breath. "Um… Forces black, spirits dark, bring back this soul from hell. Oh… and don't make him crazy with three personalities," He remembered to add even though it didn't rhyme at all.

There was a crash of thunder and lightning split the sky. The ground shook and he fell, almost hitting his head on the gravestone. The muddy earth opened and a man climbed up out of the grave. His face was half-eaten away by decay. His clothes, the same he'd worn when he'd kidnapped Reid, were muddy and tattered. His skin was white and his eyes were scarlet and glowing.

"Why the hell did you wake me up boy?" The voice of Charles said.

"Damn stupid magic book." Reid said groping in his bag for the silver knife the witch had given him, just in case.

"Answer me boy!"

"Shut up you freaking zombie."

Tobias took a Hollywood shambling step toward Reid, who held out the knife at him with a steady hand.

"There's only one bullet in that gun."

"This isn't a gun you idiot." He rammed the silver knife into the zombie's stomach.

The man fell over and his half face smiled. "Do you think I'll see my mom again?" Tobias said.

"Freak if I care, ya stinking killer." Reid spat at him as the man dissolved away to nothing.

Somewhere a cat yowled at him as the rain stopped and he picked up the book. He stumbled back to his car. "Last time I try to raise the dead." He said to the cat that followed him back to the car.


End file.
